GARAGARA PULSA JADI KORBAN IKLAN
by mizucchizuchii
Summary: Hanya karena pulsa Kaito Kuroba menjadi seorang korban iklan. Gimana tingkahnya saat menjadi korban iklan itu?


**GARA2 PULSA JADI KORBAN IKLAN**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan by Gosho Aoyama**

**Story by: Achira1412**

**Warning: OOC (pasti), Gaje, abal, garing pokoknya kekurangan tersebar di mana2**

**=PERHATIAN=**

**This fic just for HUMOR ok? =3 #sokenglish**

Di kelas yang sepi dan tidak kosong itu, Kaito memandang HP Nokia jadul kesayangannya(?) dengan serius. Matanya seperti hanya konsen dengan tulisan kecil2 di HP nya itu. Pasti dia sedang membaca tentang berita pencurian oleh Kaitou Kid itu di Internet. Tapi, ternyata dugaan Author salah. Yang dia baca hanya pesan yang diuraikan sebagai berikut:

_From: 123_

_Masa aktif anda sudah berakhir hari ini. Jika ingin memperpanjang isi ulang pulsa sampai bulan depan, isilah pulsa minimal 10.000 dan dapatkan voucher belanja di Pasar Johar gratis._

"Sial, masa aktif pulsaku habis.. Padahal mau Internetan" keluh Kaito. Sementara Kaito yang sedang berkeluh kesah teman setidak perjuangannya Aoko(?) bersorak gembira ala cheerleaders.

"hahaha! Akhirnya pulsamu habis ya! Ga bisa liat berita tentang Kaitou Kid dong!" goda Aoko.

"Cih, mau punya pulsa kek, mau nggak kek.. EMANG MASALAH BUAT LOE!" teriak Kaito kesal dan keceplosan menirukan Soimah.

"Nggak sih, tapi kayaknya masalah buat mu!" jawab Aoko santai.

"Iya sih.. TANPA PULSA AKU GALAU!"

"Kalau galau jangan risau! Pakai kartu As!" Aoko mempromosikan Kartu As ala Sutisna (dibaca: Sule) di iklan2. (Sejak kapan di jepang ada kartu As? O.o)

"Sori, aku hanya pakai axis.. Karena aku.. KAITO BLAK BLAKAN! Uahahaha!" tawa Kaito yang gila membuat Aoko sweatdrop di tempat.

BRAAK!

Pukulan keras di meja oleh seseorang atau sesuatu (banget(?)) itu pun spontan membuat Kaito kaget dan berhenti mengeluarkan tawa gilanya itu.

"Dari pada galau, udah beli pulsa sana dari pada ga punya kerjaan" Hakuba datang sembari mengatakan kata2 tadi seolah2 dia menjadi nenek di iklan mie sedap(?) #woiwoi.

"Masalahnya itu.. AKU GA PUNYA DUIT!" sekarang kembali ke iklan kartu As yang dibintangi oleh Sulak(?) (dibaca: Sule!) yang membuat Hakuba dan Aoko sweatdrop.

"Ga punya uang ya! NDESO!" Aoko dan Hakuba secara serentak mengatakan itu dan menghayati bahwa dirinya itu Tukul Arwana.

"Ayolah, beliin pulsa!" mohon Kaito.

"Enggak mau!" Aoko menjawabnya seperti di iklan mie sedap.

"Wah, jahat.."

"Baru tau? NDESO!" kata Aoko lagi. Sekarang sepertinya mereka lagi duel iklan yang mereka ketahui dan membuat Author sweatdrop dan iri karena kemampuan mereka menirukan iklan. Dan debat debut iklan mereka di Metro TV membuat kelas serasa gempa seperti di Padang /salah

**Time to home~**

Kaito pulang bersama saudara sami sarengnya(?) (dibaca: kembar) dan antonim(?) dari dirinya yaitu Kudo Shinichi dari sekolah (masa selokan?). Kaito mengingat dirinya bahwa ia tidak pulsa dia pun memohon pada Shinichi.

"Eh, Shinichi. Aku bisa minta tolong ga?" tanya Kaito memecah terumbu karang(?) (memecah keheningan woi)

"... Kau itu sudah berapa kali minta tolong sama aku?" jawab Shinichi dengan sweatdrop.

"Ayolah, satu kali ini aja" mohon Kaito dengan mata berbinar2 seperti bintang kecil di langit yang biru(?) #malahnyanyi

"Iya satu kali! Tapi mintanya berkali2!" kata Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Ayolaah!". Karena Shinichi tidak betah diiming-imingi permohonan Kaito yang jika tidak dilaksanakan akan menganggunya sampai akhir hayat(?), Shinichi menarik napas dalam2.

"Baik baik, kau mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Shinichi sabar.

"Beliin pulsa" jawab Kaito singkat. Sekejap, Shinichi berhenti berjalan. Tampak ia sedang memiliki aura suram no jutsu(?).

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito polos dan ikut berhenti.

"... Pu..Pulsa!"

"Iya, emang apa yang salah dengan pulsa?"

"Bukannya kemarin sudah kubelikan!" tanya Shinichi dengan aura suramnya.

"Tapi tadi ku check habis lagi" Kaito menjawab dengan santai tanpa muka bersalah yang sebenernya dia punya banyak salah dan tidak minta maaf saat lebaran(?).

"Kau ini.. KENAPA SELALU MENGHABISKAN PULSAMU!" Akhirnya Shinichi mulai melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Ya bagaimana lagi! Emang bubur sudah menjadi bubur!" teriak Kaito dengan menggunakan peribahasa sang Author yang gaje.

"Kalau sekai dua kali ga papa.. ini udah berapa kali! Berkali-kali tau!"

"Bukannya kali itu yang buat mandi?" tanya Kaito. Shinichi hanya bisa menepuk jidadnya dengan emosi tingkat Krakatau dan siap2 menghancurkan Sumatra(?) #hei.

"Kau ini, mesin penghabis pulsa!"

"Ya apasih susahnya beli pulsa! Bayarin ga mau! Kasih Uang ga mau!" sekarang Kaito meniru iklan kartu As (lagi).

"Karena itu pake uangku! Coba kalau pake uangmu! Dasar Baka!" Shinichi tidak bisa menahan marahnya lagi.

"Itulah masalahnya aku ga punya duit!" bela Kaito.

"Dasar maling kere!"

"Emang gw kere!"

**Arriving at home~**

"Tadaima!". Tidak ada yang menyahut. Apakah semua orang telah pergiii (pergi pergi pergi pergi(?)) #itumahspongebob# atau orang yang ada di dalam rumah diculik oleh author? Ya mana kutempe #plak#

"Kenapa ga ada yang nyahut?" tanya Kaito

"Pada ilang kali" jawab Shinichi

"Ya tau ilang =A="

"Udahlah, makan dulu sana.. ada Mie Ayam sedap spesial tuh" kata Shinichi sambil menunjuk semangkuk mie di meja makan.

"Apa! Ikan!" Kaito teriak seakan2 tidak nyambung sama sekali(?).

"Mau Ikan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak terima kasih"

"Tapi.. Kaito!" teriak Shinichi

"Apa?"

"Ada yang baru nih!"

"..."

"Oreo rasa IKAN!" Seru Shinichi sambil menunjukkan oreo yang bergambar ikan.

"I... KAN? IKAAAN!" Kaito langsung ke pojok ruang makan. Matanya tidak tahan melihat hewan kecil yang unyu-unyu itu(?).

"Wahahaha.. Enak loh.. Beneran ga mau coba!" goda Shinichi

"Tidak terima kasih!" Kata Kaito singkat dan segera bergegas ke ruang keluarga.

"Dasar maling aneh". Kaito berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan tak sengaja menginjak karpet yang baru dibersihin.

"Hei! Kaito! Karpet lagi dibersihin diinjek2!" marah Shinichi.

"He?" Bukannya pergi dari karpet malah tetep diam di karpet itu. (Karpet: astajim, cepat pergi! Berat nih!). Kaito tidak menghiraukan kemarahan Shinichi, dia tetap jalan ke ruang keluarga melalui karpet itu.

"hah dasar! Mengabaikan nasehat, kau kira aku apa? Hati cincang?" gerutu Shinichi.

"Ya ampun, ada-ada saja.. Oreo rasa ikan" gumam Kaito pada dirinya sendiri dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil bergidik membayangkan hewan yang hurufnya terdiri dari: I – K – A – N. Sambil menghilangkan pikiran dari hewan yang hidupnya di air itu, dia menyetel(?) TV nya. Kemudian, tampak Shinichi datang ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa sebuah buku.

"Cih, jam segini mau belajar" ejek Kaito.

"Emang kenapa? Masalah?" jawab Shinichi menghiraukan ejekan Kaito itu.

"Sini, kuberi 2 pertanyaan! Bahasa inggrisnya selai apa?" tes Kaito.

"Gampang sekali, Jam"

"Roti bahasa inggrisnya?"

"Hah! Gampang2 sekali pertanyaanmu. Pastilah Bread" jawab Shinichi santai.

"Kalau Roti dengan selai?" tanya kaito lagi.

"Bread with Jam?"

"Salah!" seru Kaito sambil tertawa terbahak2

"Hah! Lalu apa! Bener lah!" bantah Shinichi.

"Yang bener itu JAMBREAD!" (Dibaca: jambret) Kaito tertawa sampai kotak tertawanya gosong seperti orang negro(?). Shinichi hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Kaito.

"Ada lagi.. Bahasa Inggrisnya kucing?"

"Cat"

"Menyerang?"

"Attack"

"Hantu?"

"Ghost"

"Menyanyi?"

"Song"

"Sekarang kalau, Kucing nyerang hantu lagi nyanyi?" tanya kaito dengan senyum jail.

"Cat attack ghost song" (dibaca: ketek gosong) Shinichi yang mendengar jawabannya langsung sweatdrop seketika. Kaito tertawa lagi sambil menari dan menyanyi iwak peyek ala Andre dan Sule(?) seperti menandakan kemenangan dirinya.

"udah! Pertanyaan mu aneh2 mulu! Aku mau pergi" bentak Shinichi dan berjalan keluar.

"hei! Jangan bilang kau mau menyelesaikan kasus lagi" tebak Kaito dengan nada kesal.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Nanti malah jadinya mirip iklan cornetto 5000! Siapkan pistol! Dedededer(?) Aaakh.. Cornetto hanya 5000!" kata Kaito sambil mempraktekan(?) gaya iklan cornetto yang udah jadul itu.

"Bisa ga, sehari aja kamu ga ngganggu aku?"

"O tidak bisa!" jawab Kaito dengan jail.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu sampai kau mau membelikanku pulsa!" ucap Kaito kembali ke asal mula subject pembicaraan tadi(?).

"Ya nanti aku belikan di perjalanan" kata Shinichi dengan legowo(?).

"Tapi sebelum itu..." kaito berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Shinichi heran dan hanya berfikir 'seharusnya dulu aku kirim ni anak ke SSJ' (SSJ: Sekolah Sakit Jiwa). Setelah beberapa menit dan menit menit menit kemudian, Kaito keluar menggunakan sarung ungu sebagai jubah dan peci yang dicolong dari ustad tetangga(?).

"Aku, Kaito Blak blakan akan mengawasi Shinichi, supaya terbukti bahwa dia membelikan aku pulsa! Huahahaha!" tawa gila Kaito kembali menggelora dan membahana seluruh GBK(?). Shinichi mendekat ke Kaito dan bertanya dengan tatapan stoic(?).

"Kau ini... KORBAN IKLAN YA?"

"Korban iklan? Itu apa?" tanya Kaito dengan muka polos yang begitu ndeso dan ndeso(?).

"Korban iklan tu ya macam kau ini, bertingkah mirip di iklan! Dasar aneh" jawab Shinichi masih dengan tatapan stoic. Mendengar kata2 itu, Kaito diam sejenak dan sedikit berfikir. Lalu dia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"AKU LAH KAITO SI KORBAN IKLAN! UAHAHAHA!" teriak Kaito menggunakan Toa yang dicolongnya dari masjid.

Shinichi hanya sweatdrop sambil berkata, "Dasar Maling norak"

**= THE END =**

**Ini fic DC pertama saya, jadi maklumilah kalau gaje (sekali) ;-;**

**Thanks for read and please riview w**


End file.
